


Expression of Love

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Very Sexual, Warren is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren expresses his love for Nathan in...interesting...ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations dearies! This is (yet another) try at smut! Whoot whoot!
> 
> Warnings: description of the sexy times ahead! and Warren being a huge freaking dork.
> 
> Pairing: Grahamscott
> 
> Important Note: Even though this is completely and totally irrelevant because this is basically PWP, but this was written previous to the release of episode 5. Or the episode that ended us all.

Nathan gasped against the other boy's mouth, before letting out a long moan. He hadn't truly expected the nerd to have much (if any skills) when it came to passionately making out, but as he had with many things in their relationship, Warren Graham had surprised him.

Nathan had thought Warren was going to be a complete virgin - granted he still very well could be, but his skills were unquestionably good. In any case, Nathan was grateful for Warren taking the more dominant position, as he wasn't sure he could have handled the stress, given his current mental position.

After all, all those harmful and confusing thoughts were washed right out of his mind, as Warren's hands teased Nathan, his tongue exploring Nathan's mouth.

Nathan felt his breathing hitch, as he felt a hand slowly working its way south, towards the hem of his underwear. Lightly, his fingers slid underneath the elastic. Nathan gasped, arching his back against Warren's hand, loving how hot it was. His eyes darted up to Warren's face, noticing how flushed he was, and guiltily realized he hadn't been returning the favor.

He brought a shaking hand up to palm Warren, smirking a bit when Warren let out a shuddering gasp. Warren's grip around Nathan tightened, and his movements became quicker, more erratic.

Nathan hissed, before bring Warren down to him so their lips could meet. "S-slow down…y…you're going t-to make me…ah-" Nathan's toes curled into the sheets, as Warren's hand suddenly left his hardened length, allowing Warren to lower himself down, pressing his pelvis firmly against Nathan's.

Nathan gasped and moaned at the friction, his head turning from side to side. His hips bucked upwards, desperate for more of the delicious heat Warren seemed to radiate.

Warren's lips stilled Nathan's frantic movements by placing his lips against Nathan's. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Warren ground himself against Nathan, causing the both of them to sway with the movements.

Eventually, Warren's movements sped up, and his mouth emitted breathless moans against Nathan's. Nathan felt his entire body shuddering, as he let out little whimpers as he edged towards-

Warren suddenly pulled back from Nathan's mouth with a shout, his hips bucking the last few times. Nathan felt himself hit his release immediately after Warren.

Warren fell against Nathan, his breathing still heavy. He opened his eyes, staring deeply into Nathan's own half-lidded orbs, before murmuring, "Golly gee, that was spectacular."

Nathan laughed. ""Golly gee"? Really?"

Warren pouted as he rolled off Nathan, before pulling Nathan's head against his chest and hugging it. "Shhh. Go to sleep."

Nathan laughed once more. "Warren-"

"You heard nothing. You're eyes are getting heavy."

"My eyes?" Nathan pulled himself out of Warren's grip, only to nuzzle his nose against Warren's neck. "You are such a dork, honestly."

Warren scoffed, but wrapped his arms tightly around Nathan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that goodness! We ALL needed this after...the episode that shall not be named.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you so desire!


End file.
